


All She Wrote

by lost_sunsets



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_sunsets/pseuds/lost_sunsets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Quinn is an up and coming musician living in New York City. After a gig, she sees a girl and absolutely knows she has to meet her. A story of love, passion, and music. T for now rating may go up in future chapters. Title taken from J.Wride's "All She Wrote". I don't own any of the songs used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mechanics of a Mess

Her short blonde hair shined in the sunlight along with her green eyes. Her blue scarf, brown tee, and leather jacket blew with the wind and she felt the cool fall air brush against her knees through the holes in her denim jeans. She walked down the streets of New York with her messenger bag strung across her chest and hands fisted in her jean pockets. Her black Converse crunched the fallen leaves that made it into the city. A smile occupied her angelic face. Looking up she allowed the bright sun to warm her face. It was days like this that made her feel alive. The sun shining, weather getting cold, but not cold enough to really wear a coat or jacket, and all around her were people going to work, leaving work, or simply going for a stroll, and possibly some shopping. But she was Quinn Fabray, the newest songwriter and alternative/pop artist.

She didn’t mind when fans walked up to her asking her for her autograph on this and that, and she was always happy to give them a photo with her. She promised herself when she first started that she’d always remain herself and that’s exactly what she’s done. Granted she didn’t expect to actually make it. After all she lives in New York City. But by some miracle when she was performing at a local café, a record label was there and fell in love with her music. Safe to say they loved her and her music, and she was quick to sign. They gave her a studio apartment that she loved, and took care of the rent for her as long as she remained with them. They weren’t big, but they were a good label and they treated her well. Her manager, Santana Lopez, had just booked her a small gig at the café where they discovered her. And that’s where she was headed right now.

Arriving at Joe’s Café, she took a deep breath and braced herself for the warmth she was about to get hit with when she opened the door. Opening the door she breathed in the warm coffee smell and looked around. Joe’s Café wasn’t big nor small, it had a lounge area to the left and a small stage and piano for anyone to use to the right. Up front was the counter, where people could eat their meals. And scattered all around were tables for customers. This place had become her second home. She couldn’t count the amount of time she’s sat at the piano writing music, or at the counter studying for classes. She didn’t know what it was, but she loved it. And she knew Joe, a man with salt and pepper hair and the kindest blue eyes to ever be on the planet, loved her as well, with all the free coffee she’s been given and with just an extra bit of fries or bacon. After all, she was his number one costumer.

Smiling she walked over to the right and saw the rest of her small band. Sam Evans, a blonde boy with big lips that were absolutely adorable, slinging his bass on and fiddling with the tuning. And on the drums was Finn Hudson, a tall, dopey, but sweet boy, he was tightening his drum set.

Approaching them she gave them both high fives and said, “You guys ready? I know it’s not much, considering we’ve only played in the recording studio and for practice, but I think we’re ready to finally do this.”

Sam and Finn shared a look then smiled at her. “Oh yeah, we’re ready,” Sam said.

A huge grin made its presence known and she removed my messenger bag and leather jacket. Carefully she placed them down against the wall and sat down at the grand piano. She played a couple of keys and heads turned. Quinn smiled and made contact with the small audience in the café. Some were anxious fans, and others had no clue why three people were about to give a concert. “Hello? Can you all hear me?” She asked when she spoke into the microphone. There were some nods and some excited woos. She saw Joe give her a thumbs up from the counter and sent him a wink. She played some more random keys making a soft tune with them. “All right, it’s good to see you all out here and of course you people who are looking at us like “what the hell?” good to see you too.” She joked and some of the audience laughed gently. “How about we just get to the music, huh?” There was some cheering and she gave Sam and Finn a nod.

Sam, Finn and Quinn all started playing a steady rhythm then Quinn opened her mouth and sang.

You took a left turn when clearly,  
Well you should’ve stayed to the right.  
I think you’re banking that your pretty face,  
It can help you sleep through the night.  
You’ve wanted everything but see,  
Well you have not said a word.  
Have you anything to say?  
Except I can take care of all the physical needs and I’m taking all the oxygen to make it hard to breathe.  
And so,  
I’m givin’ it all back just to take it all away and I think that you were playing just to have a game to play.  
You think you’re loved  
By all, voices and clarity they sing: Ha-la-lala  
Well dream on

And here I am,  
I could crush you with one hand.  
I’ve already flown much higher than you ever can  
So I spread my wings and dive  
Just to feel like I’m alive.  
Those were the kinds of things I was born to do so,  
Let’s see what happens to you.

They continue to rock out on their instruments and the crowd seems to love it, Quinn can’t stay still in her seat and she’s pouring her heart and soul into the music.

The only thing that you are drawing here are:  
Mechanics of a mess.  
Well you’re the silent type,  
I see that type as nothing but a test of patience here.  
So good luck to anyone  
But better luck to you.  
And it’s alright if you can’t put up a fight,  
See I am the reigning champion of everything,  
I will set your world on fire!

And here I am,  
I can crush you with one hand.  
I’ve already flown much higher than you ever can  
I’ll spread my wings and dive  
Just to feel like I’m alive.  
Those were the kinds of things I was born to do so,  
Let’s see what happens to you.

Quinn’s fingers are moving with such grace and poise even though she’s trying her hardest not to completely rock out to her own music. The music is flowing through her body and she’s trying her hardest to rein it in. She looks up from the keys and smiles brightly at her other two band members who return the smile and don’t miss a beat. A saxophone part approaches and she reaches into her case and starts to play the notes. She doesn’t miss the way the audience seems to be amazed and in awe. She then makes the switch back to piano and doesn’t miss a note. She closes her eyes and sings with ferocity and passion that the audience members feel it as well.

And it’s alright if you can’t put up a fight,  
Dear I am the reigning champion of everything,  
I will set your world on fire!

And here I am,  
I can crush you with one hand.  
I’ve already flown much higher than you ever can  
So spread my wings and dive  
Just to feel like I’m alive.  
Yeah, those were the kinds of things I was born to do so,  
Let’s see what happens to you.

When the final note is struck the crowd breaks out into applause and the people that originally came in for a cup of coffee are sitting at tables listening to them. She beams at the audience and then nods to her band members and they start up another song. Just like the first the next five songs go on without a hitch and the crowd seems to be building with every new customer. Taking a sip of water, Quinn takes a deep breath and says into the microphone, “All right, you guys have been awesome tonight. This is our last song for the night. We do have CDs and other merchandise available up at the counter. Have a good night, and stay safe on these crazy New York streets.” Quinn starts playing the keys softly, losing herself once again. And when the drums and bass softly join her she closes her green eyes and sings softly.

Some have the throne,  
And others lost their crown they come tumbling down  
And they ended on their own.  
Some are on their knees  
The better men then them are falling down  
To the more severe degree.  
So let’s sing a song of love,  
We’re calling all the earth  
And all the angels above.

Can’t you see that we all cry?  
Together we could heal a life  
I believe the right  
I think it’s time we learn to fly.  
Can’t you see if we fall down  
We just take a look around.  
See our brother on the ground,  
Here’s your lifeboat please don’t drown.

Here comes the storm  
Let’s gather all our friends  
Plant our feet defend in order to keep warm.  
We will build a bridge,  
In order to recover everything  
And find a better way to live.  
So let’s sing a song of love  
We’re calling all the earth  
And all the angels above.

Can’t you see that we all cry?  
Together we could heal a life  
I believe the right  
I think it’s time we learn to fly.  
Can’t you see if we fall down  
We just take a look around.  
See our brother on the ground,  
Here’s your lifeboat please don’t drown.

Can’t you see that we all cry?  
Together we could heal a life  
I believe the right  
I think it’s time we learn to fly.  
Can’t you see if we fall down  
We just take a look around.  
See our brother on the ground,  
Here’s your lifeboat please don’t drown.

The final chorus approaches and Sam and Finn gently join in with back up.

Can’t you see that we all cry?  
Together we could heal a life  
I believe the right  
I think it’s time we learn to fly.  
Can’t you see if we fall down  
We just take a look around.  
See our brother on the ground,  
Here’s your lifeboat please don’t drown.

The last note is struck and Quinn smiles and says, “Thank you all for spending your time with us tonight! Hope to see you next time. For those of you who don’t know, we are: Lost in Paradise. Good night.” The final applause dies down and people move to purchase CDs and tees.

She stands and stretches from the piano and gulps down her water. She gives Finn and Sam another high five and says that she’s going to go get some air and asks them to take over at the counter, they nod and they part ways. She grabs her jacket and steps out the door. She leans against the windows and breaths in the fall city air. And that’s when she sees her for the first time.

Long, wavy chocolate hair fine tan skin, dressed similar to her own attire, sitting in the bean bag in the corner of the lounge area with her nose stuck in a book. And as she looks at her through the blinds in the window, she knows she is staring at an angel; an angel she has to know.


	2. New Attractions

Quinn walked back in and passed people with smiles and “thank yous” when they passed compliments for the show. When she reached where she was the girl her hopeful expression dropped when she saw that she was gone. Sighing she scratched the back of her neck and turned around to go back when she collided with another body. The sound of a ceramic cup and plate dropping to and scattering on the wooden floor fully alerted her. She dropped to her knees and started picking up the bigger pieces of the cup. “God, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to bump into you and ruin your coffee. Please let me buy you a new one,” she rambled.

There was a light chuckle and Quinn looked up to find the brunette angel. “It’s all right. I wasn’t looking either. No harm no foul, right?”

If Quinn thought she looked like an angel, it was confirmed when she heard her voice. Who was this girl that managed to captivate her immediately? Quinn stood and her eyes were instantly drawn in by the girl’s brown eyes that held a shine that she herself has never seen before. “I-I… Please let me buy you a new cup. I won’t be able to move on until I rectify this.”

The girl nodded and the two walked up to the counter. Sam and Finn cracked smiles when they saw the blonde. Sam high fived Quinn and said, “We’ve sold out.”

“Awesome!” Quinn beamed then looked around. “Um…where’s Joe?”

“He stepped out for a minute, what can we get you ladies?” Finn said moving behind the cash register like he worked there regularly.

The brunette chuckled lightheartedly and Quinn shook her head. “You’re a dork.”

“I know,” he smiled his dorky crooked smile that always managed Quinn to smile in return. “So what’ll it be ladies?”

Quinn looked at the girl and motioned for her to order her drink. “Herbal Tea with some honey,” she offered and Quinn nodded for two. Sure she’s never had one before, but she was willing to try new things. Finn looked confused but Sam smacked his arm and nodded that he got it.

“On the house,” Joe said when he reappeared from the back.

Quinn looked to the older man and said, “Are you sure? I don’t mind paying.”

“Please, after all the customers you brought in tonight. It’s my pleasure.” He waved it off and gave her a fatherly smile.

“Thank you, Joe.”

He handed them the two cups of coffee and they walked off, and then turned to look at the two boys. Placing a hand on each of their shoulders, he looked between them with a smile in his blue eyes. “Now, how would you boys like a job?”

Finn and Sam looked at each other and then both exclaimed, “Sweet!”

Quinn led the girl over to one of the tables by the window and sat down only after she did. Quinn then smiled at her and said, “So I’m buying you tea and you haven’t even told me your name?”

The brunette ran her finger around the rim of the mug, met those hazel orbs then placed her hands in her lap. “I’m Rachel. Rachel Berry.”

“Rachel.” Quinn echoed. The name passed through her lips and she prayed that she would have the chance to use it for the rest of her life. “I love that name.”

“Yeah, well, my dads had a thing for Friends so…”

“Friends, huh? Personally, I’ve never watched it, but I’ve heard it’s quite the show.”

“Really? It’s my favorite.”

“Guess I’ll have to look into it then.”

“I guess you will.” Quinn brought the cup to her lips and took her first sip of tea. She grimaced as the liquid hit her tongue. She then forced it down her throat and willed it to stay down. Let’s just say there’s a reason why she doesn’t drink tea. Rachel caught the look on her face and asked, “You okay?”

Quinn nodded furiously and looked back at the brown haired angel sitting across from her. Shaking her head she said with a light, playful tone, “I lied. No offense, but that is awful.”

Rachel giggled at the blonde and offered, “You didn’t have to order it. I know a lot of people prefer coffee over tea. I drink it because it helps my voice and keeps my throat in the best possible condition.”

“Your voice?”

“This is New York. I thought you knew. I’m a star on Broadway. Currently I’m the lead in Wicked.”

That certainly peeked Quinn’s interest. Music, a common interest. “Really? Well, we just found our common interest.”

“And what will that be?”

“We both have a thing for singing and music in general.”

“Do we now?”

“Well, yeah. Didn’t you hear us tonight?” Quinn asked confused.

“Oh! Are you Quinn?”

Scratching the back of her neck, Quinn shrugged. “Yeah. Sorry, I’m not the greatest singer in New York.”

“Nonsense! You were amazing tonight. How do you play the piano like that? Honestly, one of the best performances I’ve heard in a long time; which is saying something considering we live in New York.” She complimented honestly which caused Quinn to blush and duck her head down when those words left the brunette’s lips.

Quinn couldn’t put her finger on it, just yet, but there was something curious about this girl and she’d be damned if she didn’t learn more about this angel sitting across from her. Looking back up, she stared into those warm chocolate irises and shook her head. “I have something to confess. I’ve never actually seen anything Broadway related. How long does your show run? I’d love to see you sing, since you saw me already.”

Rachel beamed at the blonde she was quickly growing attracted to. This complete stranger that up until a few minutes ago she didn’t know anything about. Now she was talking with her as if they were meant to meet, like Quinn was meant to bump into her and buy her another tea just so they could stare into each other’s eyes and get lost almost instantly. Taking a sip from her mug, Rachel answered, “We run until the end of the month; so about another week and a half.”

“And how much are tickets?” Quinn asked, silently praying that she’d have enough to get a seat in the front row.

Wincing she replied, “Between eighty and a hundred and sixty five dollars…”

Quinn dropped her jaw slightly. Scratching the back of her neck, yet again, Quinn bit her lip and tried to come up with how she could go and still eat for the week. As if sensing Quinn’s inner struggle Rachel reached across the table and carefully covered Quinn’s right hand with her own. “Just show up Tuesday night, alright?” Rachel said and Quinn nodded. She then looked down at their conjoined hands and warmth invaded her heart and soul.


End file.
